


Untitled Drabble 1

by Winnywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/pseuds/Winnywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble 1

It's a burst of heat and light behind his eyes, chaos in his skull, a storm raging in his bones as Cas digs his fingers into the flesh of Dean's shoulders, tensing above him. His eyes screw shut, and his Grace and body cry out in ecstasy simultaneously, his voice mirroring it with a shuddering shout as he comes over Dean's stomach. Dean holds him, fingers ghosting over his back, his shoulderblades, his neck. When it's over, when Cas opens his eyes and looks down at Dean, who's panting and red in the face below him, he stares, unable to look away from him because in this moment he is the most beautiful thing Cas has ever seen. Cas reaches down, strokes a thumb over Dean's sweat-soaked forehead before closing his eyes, letting out a breath, and slumping over Dean's body, their chests flush together, their heartbeats falling in sync.


End file.
